


Drabbles!

by mourn3d



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Dumb emotions, F/M, M/M, One-shot ideas, Photos, Poems, Short Chapters, saddddddddd D:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d
Summary: My dump of ideas for GTA and a sad little vent. I have thousands upon thousands of ideas but never have the courage to write another fic and that's where these will go. Enjoy!!Changed the name from The Bin :D
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Brad Snider
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Gasoline

It crackled softly. As if it was a simple bonfire that a happy family would make after a long day of hiking in the woods. Two men stood staring at the overly large fire. One switching between that and the totaled Premier that was pressed against the side of the Bodhi Pickup truck. Neither of them had said a word after they watched a man burn to death. 

He hardly noticed the blood that had went down his face from the force of the crash. He was sure he was suffering a concussion but there was no real reason for him to get it taken care of despite the blurriness in his vision on the edges. Then he felt more blood trickle down. 

Shit, no. That isn't blood. That's clear. That's...

It was tears. 

_You always liked gasoline, Trevor!_

It was true. Definitely. He remembered watching the man huff gasoline when they were younger and even taking a few sips. He remembered being informed that he had started to get addicted to it. 

According to Trevor's friends in Sandy Shores he still had that addiction and ended up being passed out on the porch every week. Served him right he supposed. 

Burn.... _burn._


	2. Chords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluff i was telling you (yes, you) about ;)

Fingers strummed against the thick bands of the deep colored guitar. His hands were cracked, painful looking. His fingers were stiff enough to strum against the strings without making them bleed. It was a sweet sight to wake up to, to say the least. The Canadian was stretched out on the foot of the bed. The stained glass doors were opened to let in the warm and welcoming orange color that the rising sun provided to them. 

Michael leaned back against the head of the bed as he sat up. Listening to the soothing sounds of the chords Trevor was playing. He could hear a gravely voice murmur lyrics to a song he had never heard before faintly. He kept his eyes on Trevor, who didn't acknowledge his waking, just kept strumming his guitar. 

It was the most peaceful sight he had seen in a long time. 

_"Oh can't you see? You belong to me." Trevor sang softly, Michael was watching him in pure amazement. "How my poor heart aches.With every step you take." The two had decided to park themselves in a hotel just off of the Canada border after one of their biggest heists together. Trevor almost killed with a gunshot wound to the side that was still healing. He refused to wear a shirt since Michael was the one taking care of the wound due to laying low and not being able to seek a medical professional. It hurt like hell but he was still playing the guitar._

_"That about me?" Michael mused to him as Trevor strummed a few times and hummed the lyrics instead of singing._

_"You fucking wish." Trevor chuckled dryly to him. Lifting his head and meeting the others for a moment, before they joined and carefully sang together. Eyes still on one another._

_"I feel so cold and I long for your embrace." Michael sat up a little on his knees at the lyrics to have a better volume to sing at. Trevor watched with a kind of sparkle in his eyes. "I keep cryin', "Baby, baby, please""_

He watched Trevor with the same eyes he had that night. They didn't know what they wanted back in Canada. Now, of course they knew. Michael moved in and drew the man in softly with one hand on his cheek. He was on his hands and knees in front of Trevor. Their lips met in an instant. 

They knew what they wanted. 

They knew they wanted love. 


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the first one on accident. I forgot to save it. I.....

Michael hated the snow. He absolutely, one hundred percent hated getting cold. That was the reason he sulked at the sight of snowflakes drifting through the air as they passed through the border to go to his running mates home town in Canada. He felt the car come to a stop and frowned at the sight. He was sure it was below freezing around them and the wind was bitterly cold just by the sounds of it brushing past the sides of the car. 

"Remind me why I let you bring us _here."_ Michael muttered as he moved to get out and head into the hotel. He instantly pulled a pack of Redwood cigarettes out of his pocket and shoved his hand in another pocket to pull out his lighter. He flicked it open with ease and covered the other side to light the cigarette with ease.

"Why would anyone want to live in this lifeless cold fucking place?" Michael complained as he held the cigarette with his index and middle finger. Blowing out a huge cloud of smoke. He didn't hear a response from Trevor, which just annoyed him. He turned in the direction of where he once stood and raised a brow when he didn't see him. His eyes going wide with panic as he saw him lift up with a huge clump of snow on his glove. He threw it hard at Michael, hitting him directly in the face and knocking the cigarette out of his mouth. 

Michael instantly had flames in his eyes. 

"Trevor! Goddammit!" He shouted as Trevor ducked against the side of the car. He launched himself for his own side of the car and gathered up the snow into a snowball quickly. For once he was thankful for the amount there. He really needed to get Trevor back for that. He peeked over the hood of the car before ducking down quickly when he saw Trevor's own head peek over the side and his arm launch another snowball to him. Thankfully, the snowball missed and that gave Michael time to scramble to the back so Trevor didn't know where he was. 

He peeked over the back of the car, before standing and throwing the snowball. It hit Trevor's shoulder and made him jerk his head in the direction as Michael scooted on the ground to hide beside the back tire. Trevor gathered up another snowball, quietly moving to find Michael. 

"Oh, come on Mikey. You ain't scared of little ol' T, are ya?" He taunted softly. 

Michael didn't say another word as he gathered up another snowball and quickly stood to meet Trevor. Both of them drew their arms back to throw the snowballs and both of them paused at the sights of one another. 

"I won't hit you if you don't hit me." Trevor said casually. Relaxing. 

Michael nodded carefully and dropped his snowball, looking at him expectantly to drop his own before drawing back in shock when Trevor threw his and hit his chest. With an angry howl he leapt forward and shoved Trevor back into the snow, falling on top of him and laughing hard when they sunk into a mound of snow. 

"Welcome to Canada, Mikey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ~fluff~ bet you guys didn't think I could do it huh? for anybody that is reading that also reads my other fics like Let It Rain (Sangria) I will be planning to update that next year (its only less than a month away, I know it sounds a long time away). You won't lose me though! I will be adding chapters to this like none other because I always have ideas for these guys. (alsothismightbeinletitrainsangriasosoakthechapterupwhileyoucan.itmightbedeleted) 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your lovely words and support. See ya next chapter! -mourn3d


	4. A Lost Fic (Slow Poison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a fic I would post Christmas Day but the plot got too boring for me so I left it in the dust. This was originally called Flame Burns Out Eventually, then was changed to Slow Poison. It is a pure skeleton so if you notice any typos or any random skips it is because it was still a major work in progress that I just couldn't keep my interest in. Enjoy!

Botulinum, Cyanide, Sarin, Mercury, Strychnine.  _ Poison _ . Take any of those and you’re long gone. A dog eating mounds of chocolate, a bird eating cookies, a cat eating onions. All of these have the same effects on living things. 

Death. 

And that’s just what he feels while he lays in his bed at night. Staring at the cobwebbed ceiling of his tiny trailer. He feels like death. He never thought he would let himself come to this ever again. He had  _ told  _ himself he would never come to this empty feeling ever again. That he would never let his guard down and let his human nature take control and autopilot his life. That’s how he got hurt.  _ It was always how he got hurt. _

_ An older man lifted himself off of the bed, the movements being just enough to jerk the other asleep who gave a stubborn mutter about how waking up early on weekends was pointless. Of course, there was a point in him getting up or he would still be nuzzled underneath the covers bringing the smaller one closer to him. He knew that today would be the day. The time that he would have to end this or his whole world would just crash around him. He didn’t need to lose the things he worked his hardest for, no matter how much they hated him he still had to be a father. He chose this and now he had to stick with it.  _

_ “Come on. I don’t need to argue with you about this again.” He said to the body still in his bed. The other man let out a grunt in acknowledgement but didn’t make any more to get up which just angered the one getting dressed even more. “Trevor. I said get the fuck up.” He barked, buttoning up his shirt and turning back to the bed, where he now saw the man staring at him with emotionless eyes. “We have places to be today and I don’t need to be dragging my feet. Let’s go.” _

_ The other man finally stood, of course in all his glory. He rolled his eyes and padded to the closet where he apparently had lost his boxers. He came back out scratching his stomach and looking around for wherever his clothes went. Not speaking to the man who was tightening a watch to his left wrist. He had a scowl on his face when he found his clothes and threw them on, before looking impatiently at the shorter man that was inspecting his hair in the mirror.  _

_ “We fuckin’ going?” Trevor asked, glaring at the others stupid blue eyes who moved to make contact with his own through the mirror. “Because you said we needed to go for places to be.” he brought his voice to a higher pitch to mock the idiot in front of him, before opening the bedroom door and heading downstairs to get in the car without another word.  _

_ The pair headed down the street and into downtown Los Santos. Neither of them talked to each other as they took the road straight through town and took a turn. The younger of the pair lifted his head for a moment to glance around as he started to recognize the buildings.  _

_ “Where exactly are you taking me?” he asked, turning back to the driver who stopped at a red light and turned back to him.  _

That morning was after one of their better nights. The pair had begun to see each other again just a few months before that and had sprung into a pattern of finding themselves in one anothers beds. To say the least Trevor enjoyed it. He always enjoyed getting attention from his best friend. Michael was the only one he had ever let his walls down for. The only one who had seen him the way that nobody else was ever allowed to. They had an unspeakable bond between them and they quickly became inseparable. That’s why it was so easy to attract back to one another when he ‘arose from the dead’ 

They quickly found that spark again between them. A long lost flame that was instantly ignited the moment they got enough alcohol to burn a hole in both of their livers and met mouths like they used to. Michael would never be the same though, and deep down Trevor knew in the back of his mind that Michael would never truly be his as they had both begged for in their cocaine highs as teenagers. Michael was never going to be satisfied with any decision he made in his life. He was always  _ go go go go. _ Never stopped to enjoy the view. 

The idiot was never raised the way Trevor was, and that was definitely the reason for them both to have conflicting attitudes. Michael had it rough for about the first 15 years of his life, then things changed. He never had to pay for the things he wanted or needed. He never had to ask, he just did. Thanks to his stepfather that came into the picture just months after his own abusive father went up and went missing. Apparently the man his mother married wasn’t not around as much as Michael suspected, because they got engaged the first day Michael met him. Then all of a sudden there was a stranger that his mom was in love with in his house. Another man that he didn’t know in his own home. He just waited to be beat again. 

That never came, unlike how Trevor was treated until he turned 17 and hit the road. Michael was babied until he grew old enough to move out of the house, while Trevor got his ass kicked every day of his life for making life’s simplest mistakes. 

  
  


_ “What road is it?” Michael asked as they passed Fort Zancudo. His blues still trained on the road. Without a look over the other man pointed in the general direction of the road. “Which one, you asshole?” Michael asked again, and this caught Trevor’s attention, who turned quickly.  _

_ “You, are the asshole!” Trevor seethed. “You don’t think I know what the fuck is going on, do you? You don’t think I realized why you decided to drive an hour to Sandy Shores after we slept together, you fat fuck?” He slammed a hand doing against the dashboard, making Michael flinch and turn to him at a red light. “You’re leaving me again!” He shouted at Michael.  _

_ “I’m not leavi-” _

_ “OH! You’re not?!” Trevor laughed loudly. “I find that very hard to believe cowboy. You were in such a hurry this morning. Your wife called you, right? About the therapy session for the family, right? Like that’s going to work.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  _

_ “How did you-”  _

_ “I’m not an idiot, Michael. I can tell when someone is fading out of my life, and this is the second time for you, at least this time I realized.” he scoffed and looked away. “You’re the asshole.” _

_ The ride was silent until Michael pulled up to Trevor’s trailer. The two sitting there for a moment before Trevor moved and unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Michael watched him without any words, silent as the other man simply walked up the porch and disappeared behind the door. They both knew that they would probably never be the same again. Michael had failed to deny the fact that he was leaving Trevor. The other man knew him better than anyone else, yet he was leaving him in the dust like he did in his old life.  _

They used to be best friends. They were the best duo anyone had seen. Fighting alongside one another and just being kids. Trevor never wanted their relationship to come to this in all honesty. It was completely fine when they were kids, but when they were adults? It was hard to not get hurt in the process. He didn’t think that Michael would care when they were younger. They were just stupid high kids looking for a good time every now and again. Nothing like what they both had to go through in these moments. They didn’t want to lose their fragile friendship. 

Though like most things, it was Trevor’s fault instantly. All the hurt and wrong and broken things turned out to be Trevor’s fault in some fraction of a way. He had grown to get used to it. Stupid him falling for a stupid handsome man with a wife and two kids. It was his fault old feelings just never die. It always was. 

Now he was staring at the blade every night. Daring himself to make the cut and finish the job. Finish all the hurt in the world. Maybe if there was one less unfortunate soul then the world could even out and be a better place. He wasn’t thinking straight in the moments he was tempted to harm himself. He didn’t want to think straight in those moments. The one he had grown to love had left him yet again. He didn’t know how to live anymore without the other man. 

Then for some reason, he heard a few knocks on the door. He didn’t want visitors today. He didn’t want to  _ think _ . Michael was on his way back to Los Santos to fix his shitty family and was just done with Trevor. He was sick of him. Trevor had no other reason to live anymore so why would he ever need to open the door again. The only thing getting him to move was the deep voice of the one who left him shouting for him. 

He got up from the mattress, swinging the door open with the little amount of energy he had. Looking up at the asshole that stood in the doorway. 

All of this hurt. All of these lonely feelings could easily be drawn back to one thing. That stupid Michael de Santa.  _ Townley. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted this somewhere, though I'm not sure where. Maybe not. Anyways some bits were taken out of this and put into that so if any of you have read whatever I put shhh don't tell anybody


	5. charcoal eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i SUCK at poetry. this is more free form or whatever its called that you don't have to rhyme. i just have some important info in the end notes :D

I still feel you

warm between my lips

you tasted of honey

and all the good things

I wanted you to stay

but you pleaded to go away

so I let you drift

drift away into the night

please don't go 

he begged and he pleaded

please don't go

he was all that he needed

please don't go

he ran away into the night

please don't go

he might have lost the fight

please don't go

you're his darling angel

please don't go

he wasn't trying to be mental

baby, baby please

please close your eyes

he will be alright

not at your side

but you i fear

will lose the battle

now close your heart boy

and cry like the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty poetry by yours truly. no, i will not explain them. i have a writing tumblr where I will be posting updates that I can't post on here, so if you would like to here more from me go check out my account. felt more emotion throughout this past week mentally than I have in a while so there will be some more heart touching stuff coming up hopefully. stay safe through the holidays and if you have anything going on at all don't be afraid to contact me for anything. 
> 
> wourn3d.tumblr.com


	6. Nuclear Hearts (Lost Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of humanity. Trevor and Michael are together. (chapter may be deleted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh so this is something i've been sitting on all weekend and just.. don't have any ideas on how to progress it. I thought it would be interesting to see how they would react after something like a bomb threat happens to the country. I was thinking for this scenario like what happens in American Horror Story: Apocalypse.

The sirens closed in and echoed through the entire city. Trevor stared at Michael silently as he tried calling for his wife and his children, anybody he knew… nobody was answering the fucking phone at this time. Trevor could see easily through the scowl on his partner’s face. As he snarled in frustration and throwed his phone into the pool. 

“Fucking bitch!” Michael shouted and watched the screen flicker out as it sank deeper into the waters. His hands were shaking and his entire body was ready to just give up as the sirens wailed on through the chaos of traffic and planes. 

“Michael.” Trevor murmured through his fit of anger. He moved towards him and tried to brush his hand softly against his arm, but Michael was quick to pull himself away and head for the edge of the brick. Looking out over the tennis court and then turning back to Trevor for a moment. “Michael, we shouldn’t be-” 

“Shouldn’t be  _ what _ exactly? What is there to  _ not _ do in a situation like this, Trevor?!” Michael screamed at him, having finally facing Trevor the Canadian could now see the tears that were streaming down his face. 

“I-I-I don’t know-” His strong voice wavered. He sunk back and gulped. “I just thought-” 

“We’re fucking dead. Do you have that figured out in your brain Trevor?  _ Fucking dead!” _ He cried out. 

In the distance you could hear the voices of a shaky weatherman. He was sitting at his table. Shuffling his papers and crying. The sirens echoed from the speakers inside the living room as well. The man on the screen stared down, as if he was trying to contemplate what to do in his possible final minutes of his life. 

The final minutes of humanity. Nobody is prepared for that. 


End file.
